1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus, and more particularly, to a device wherein a bike unit rolls on a road device unit when pedaled by the rider, and is steered by functional handlebars and needs to be balanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, bicycle type exercising apparatus have been constructed to operate as a parked bicycle, with the wheels off the ground, and drag wheel members or braking means provide a resistance against which the rider has to pedal. The wheel rolls in the air, not on a road means, and such exercising is very monotonous.
On the contrary, the present invention, consisting of a bike unit, a road device unit, and a motion coordinator means, has the rider do more than just pedal; but while the rider pedals, the bike unit must also be steered and kept in balance, thus causing the rider to move his body, voluntarily and involuntarily.
Although the bike unit cannot fall off the road device unit or fall down completely, care must be taken to keep the bike unit upright and rolling. Keeping one's balance is a great part of riding a bicycle, as the torso must constantly move to account for the different position of the legs when pedaling, and for the different positions of the handlebars, etc. This forces the stomach, the back and the rest of the body to constantly make adjustments and thereby exercise. Controlling the handlebars is also important in providing exercises for the arms, shoulders and the back, while pedaling, when keeping balance and also while turning. The present invention also provides greater pleasure to the rider, therefore increasing the likely frequency of exercising for greater overall benefit.
No known commercial bicycle type exercising apparatus has incorporated the important features and functions of actual bicycle riding, including: handlebars that can be moved and steered, wheels that roll over a simulated road surface while providing a feedback of the road surface, and rider input to keep the apparatus in balance, and all while in a limited area, indoors or outdoors. This invention will simulate these important features of riding a bicycle, thereby giving the benifits of riding while increasing the pleasures of exercising.